De gnomos de jardín y profesoras enfadadas
by Muselina Black
Summary: Luna está decidida a probar que la saliva de los gnomos de jardín es beneficiosa para los seres humanos, a pesar de que Rolf no lo crea una buena idea. Pero la Academia de Magizoología será digna de verse ese día. Para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling y yo no soy ella._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Este fic es un regalo para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter, que pidió una historia acerca de algún momento en la relación entre Rolf Scamander y Luna. Son una de mis OTPs, así que disfruté particularmente de escribir esta historia. Espero que todos quienes la lean la disfruten tanto como yo. Especialmente Bell, que la historia es suya._

**De gnomos de jardín y profesoras enfadadas**

_**Mayo, 2004**_

Luna decía que la saliva de los gnomos tenía propiedades curativas. Y ella era una chica particularmente testaruda, aunque no lo pareciese a primera vista. Por eso, cuando le había pedido a Rolf que la ayudara a recoger gnomos de jardín, él había sido incapaz de negarse.

Bueno, aparte de la testarudez de Luna estaba el hecho de que Rolf estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ella —aunque la chica no tenía idea de eso, por desgracia—. La suma de ambas cosas lo había obligado a aceptar la misión, aunque no había bichos que le cayeran peor que los gnomos de jardín.

Pero cuando Luna le había dicho que llevaría los gnomos a la Academia de Magizoología para su proyecto final con la profesora Pranks, Rolf había tenido que decirle que estaba loca.

—Luna, los gnomos no tienen propiedades curativas. Son simples pestes de jardín —le había dicho, esperando que eso sirviera para hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Alguna vez lo has probado? —preguntó Luna, mientras cubría delicadamente con un paño la jaula donde había guardado los gnomos que había capturado esa tarde en el jardín de la casa de Rolf.

—No, pero… —Rolf odiaba cuando ella paraba sus argumentos lógicos con otros igualmente racionales—. No hay estudios que lo prueben, Luna. A la profesora Pranks no le hará gracia esto.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? —replicó Luna con una sonrisa que Rolf sólo podía clasificar como perfectamente encantadora.

—Luna, es una mala idea.

—No, no lo es. Ahora me tengo que ir, no quiero que papá se preocupe —dijo la chica antes de coger un puñado de polvos flú y acercarse a la chimenea—. ¡Nos vemos el lunes, Rolf! —agregó antes de desaparecer en dirección a su casa.

Rolf bufó y se fue a la cocina. Necesitaba una buena taza de té para calmar sus nervios. Porque él era el ayudante de la profesora Pranks y estaba convencido de que tendría que pagar en parte por el desatino de Luna respecto a los gnomos de jardín.

—¿Pasa algo, Rolf? ¿Ya se fue Luna? —Su madre adoraba a la chica, y sabía que Rolf estaba colado por ella, aunque tenía el tino de no comentar nada—. Lástima, no me alcancé a despedir.

Rolf suspiró mientras seguía revolviendo el té, al que le había echado cinco cucharadas de azúcar para dejar tal y como a él le gustaba. Su madre se sentó en otra de las sillas altas de la cocina junto a él.

—¿Rolf? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No es nada, mamá —dijo él—. Es sólo que Luna quiere presentar gnomos de jardín en la clase de la profesora Pranks. En la clase de animales con propiedades curativas, además.

Sophie levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Aunque su hijo y su suegro eran magizoólogos, ella siempre había sido una ignorante en el tema.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Que la saliva de los gnomos no tiene propiedades curativas. Ni propiedades de ningún tipo, de hecho.

—Ya.

Justo en ese momento hizo su aparición su prima Pamela, hija de tía Moira. Ella y su hermano Paden solían pasarse por la casa de los Scamander sin ser invitados ni nada. Eran de la misma edad de Rolf y se llevaban bastante bien. Aunque Pamela solía disfrutar de pincharlo cada vez que podía. Había heredado de su abuelo la agudeza de visión y sabía perfectamente que su primo estaba enamorado de esa chica rara que solía visitarlos.

—¿Ya le dijiste a Luna que estás enamorado de ella? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se dirigía al refrigerador a coger una caja de jugo.

—No te metas —refunfuñó su primo, con la mirada clavada en su taza de té. Pamela respondió algo parecido a «tú sabrás» y salió de la cocina en dirección a la biblioteca, donde estaba estudiando para el examen de ingreso a escuela de Leyes Mágicas.

—Si me preguntas a mí, creo que deberías hablar con Luna —dijo su madre una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Pamela—. Sólo tienes que encontrar el momento adecuado —añadió al ver la expresión de su hijo.

Rolf resopló y dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té.

-o-

El profesor Highmore era brillante, pero eso no impedía que sus clases fueran terriblemente aburridas. Rolf bostezó y miró a su alrededor. Sólo un par de alumnos estaban ocupados tomando notas. Francesca, la chica italiana que se sentaba delante de él, estaba muy concentrada en hacer dibujos en su hoja de pergamino. Henry, uno de sus amigos más cercanos, estaba dibujando un dragón alrededor de la fecha que había anotado. Varios alumnos dormían, para envidia de Rolf. Ya le hubiera gustado a él poder echarse una siestecita en medio de esa clase tan sosa.

Ése era el problema de tener clases los lunes a primera hora con Highmore. A diferencia de otras de sus asignaturas, ésta era eminentemente teórica y la monótona voz del maestro no alcanzaba a despertar el interés de sus alumnos en la clase.

Rolf miró el trozo de pergamino que tenía delante. Apenas había escrito la fecha —una costumbre que había aprendido de su padre— y un par de notas acerca de las Lamias del norte de España. Definitivamente, hacer clases de fauna mágica europea con Highmore era lo peor posible. El chico estaba convencido de que lo único más aburrido que esa clase eran las clases de Historia de la Magia con Binns en el colegio.

De hecho, no le sorprendería que, en unos años más, Highmore acabara igual que Binns. Dando clases como un fantasma. Aunque para eso aún faltaba, porque Highmore debía tener unos setenta años, y parecía estar bien de salud.

Suspiró resignado y cogió su pluma para volver a escribir. El profesor estaba explicando cómo las Lamias atraían a sus presas con su voz y su belleza. Al parecer tenían algún parentesco lejano con las veelas y otras criaturas por el estilo. Rolf anotó eso y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Nadie parecía entusiasmado por la clase.

El discurso del profesor fue cortado por un estruendo que parecía provenir del piso superior. Acto seguido, se escucharon gritos y cosas que se caían. El profesor Highmore se detuvo, cosa que nunca hacía.

Los pasos en el pasillo se hicieron más fuertes. Era como si todas las clases del edificio se hubieran volcado a los pasillos para ver qué pasaba. La clase de Rolf no se tardó en seguir el mismo camino, con todos los chicos saliendo apresuradamente y subiendo por las escaleras de mármol al segundo piso.

Y la verdad es que la situación era digna de verse, como pudo comprobar Rolf. Tenía la suerte de ser muy alto así que podía ver sobre las cabezas de casi todos los chicos que se agolpaban en el borde de las escaleras.

Cuando Rolf vio la causa del descalabro, estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Primero que nada, por el suelo corrían los gnomos que Luna había capturado unos días antes. Además, había algunos bowtruckles que revoloteaban chocando contra las ventanas. Algunos crups corrían también, enredándose entre las piernas de unos estudiantes que intentaban controlarlos sin demasiado éxito. Rolf también distinguió a unos kneazles que intentaban coger a los gnomos, que seguían corriendo y unos cangrejos de fuego, que parecían particularmente molestos. Y para rematar toda la escena, duendecitos de Cornualles que revoloteaban entre los alumnos, tirándoles del cabello y las narices.

En medio de todo esto, la profesora Pranks estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. O al menos eso le pareció a Rolf, que podía verla en el umbral de una de las aulas gritando cosas que no parecían tener ninguna coherencia.

Lo siguiente que divisó fue a Luna. Intentaba devolver los gnomos a su jaula, pero los pequeños escapaban más rápidamente de lo que ella podía agarrarlos. Los demás alumnos estaban intentando lidiar con las otras criaturas, aunque sólo un par parecía tener sus varitas a mano.

Al ver que un kneazle se lanzaba sobre la espalda de Luna, Rolf reaccionó rápidamente y se abrió paso entre los alumnos para echarle una mano a Luna.

Un duendecillo de Cornualles intentó quitarle la varita, pero Rolf lo paralizó con un hechizo. Hizo lo propio con el kneazle que atacaba a Luna.

—¡Gracias! —gritó ella.

—¡Joder, Luna! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rolf a su vez.

—¡Los gnomos se escaparon de su jaula y se metieron a la sala donde estaban estos animales! —explicó ella, mientras intentaba quitarle su varita a un duendecillo que se reía de ella. Rolf lo paralizó y Luna aprovechó para coger su varita.

—¡Hay que paralizarlos, Luna!

Ella asintió, aferrando su varita y lanzando hechizos paralizadores a diestra y siniestra. Rolf no pudo evitar sentir admiración por ella, porque era evidentemente una bruja muy capaz y listísima. Él hacía lo propio tan rápidamente como podía. Por suerte, a esas alturas, varios de los estudiantes mayores y otros profesores habían decidido intervenir y pronto las criaturas estuvieron nuevamente encerradas en sus jaulas.

—Señorita Lovegood, espero verla en mi despacho —dijo el decano Triffle mientras se secaba la frente con un pañuelo. Era un hombre regordete y era evidente que llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacer actividad física—. Y a usted también, profesora Pranks.

Luna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-o-

Rolf la estaba esperando cuando salió de la academia. Luna salió aferrando su bolso de lona y con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Cómo fue todo? —preguntó él acercándose a ella—. La profesora Pranks parecía enojada.

—Sí… —Luna suspiró y se sentó en una banqueta en la calle. Rolf se sentó junto a ella—. Voy a reprobar su clase.

—¡Pero si tienes las mejores notas! —dijo Rolf con sorpresa. Era cierto, Luna había sido la primera de su clase en cada una de las evaluaciones del curso. Reprobarla sólo por eso era una tontería.

—Bueno, el decano dijo que debería expulsarme, porque este tipo de cosas pueden ser peligrosas. Dijo que tuve suerte de que nadie resultara herido —Luna se mordió el labio y miró a Rolf—. Pero dijo que no me va a expulsar porque es mi primera infracción.

—¿Así que vas a reprobar el curso de Pranks?

—Sí. Debería haberte hecho caso, Rolf —contestó ella, sonriéndole ligeramente. Los dos se quedaron callados, viendo los coches muggles pasar delante de ellos.

—Fue divertido —dijo el chico luego de unos momentos. Luna lo miró con las cejas fruncidas, como si estuviera preguntándose por su salud mental—. Deberías haber visto a Pranks gritando como una desquiciada, mientras dos gnomos intentaban quitarle los zapatos.

Luna se rió suavemente.

—Y cuando ese duendecillo empezó a golpear a Nichols, el de segundo, con su propia varita. ¡Brutal! —siguió Rolf. La chica se empezó a reír más fuerte.

—Y cuando el crup se enredó en la túnica del profesor Campbell —aportó ella, haciendo que él se riera.

Algunas personas que pasaban por la calle lo miraron con sorpresa. Un par murmuró algo acerca de la juventud que estaba cada día más rara. A ellos no les importó, siguieron riéndose como si estuvieran solos en Londres.

—No deberíamos reírnos de esto —dijo Luna luego de unos instantes, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa—. Pudo haber sido peligroso. La próxima vez, juro que te haré caso a lo que tú me digas.

Rolf la miró. Se veía adorable, con el pelo un tanto revuelto desordenado sobre sus hombros. Pero lo mejor de todo era que ella había dicho que habría una próxima vez. Y por esa posibilidad, Rolf estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarse a todas las criaturas mágicas del mundo si fuera necesario.

Aunque quizás no a un montón de gnomos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Es una historia corta, pero espero que te haya gustado, Bell. ¡Felices fiestas y que tengas un excelente año!<em>

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
